


Wherefore Art Thou

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Minor panic attack, Swearing, the usual yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: It's Virgil's name day, and he spends a bit of time reflecting.





	Wherefore Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash lol sorry

It had been an entire year since it had happened. Three hundred sixty five and one quarter days since he had revealed his name. He remembered it so clearly, too. The pained glances in his room from the other sides, all manic from anxiety. Helping them all sink out, watching them all apologize. And, in a spur of the moment decision, he told them his name.

_“My name is Virgil,” Anxiety rushed. “Okay! It’s like a band-aid—just gotta rip it off!”_

_But it wasn’t like a band-aid. It was a fucking mistake. Instantly, he regretted his choice. The others were already starting to mock him._

_“Vir... gil?” Logan’s face crinkled in confusion._

_And then Roman laughed._

_**Badideabadideabadidea!** _

_Virgil so desperately wanted to sink out or to take it back; he wanted to say, “no, that’s not my name! I was joking!” The words just wouldn’t come out. He felt like a fish floundering out of the water, and the torment just kept coming._

_A virgin joke—classic._

_The ”I love it”s, though the acceptance the words seemed not quite real. He tried to remedy the situation by giving a nickname they could call him, but they just kinda looked at him funny._

_And then he could finally leave. As soon as he had returned to his room, he flopped onto the couch and let the full extent of his panic out. He sobbed, leaving his pillow tear stained and sopping wet. He threw his huge, heavy Nightmare Before Christmas blanket over himself to hide away from the rest of the world._

_It was the biggest mistake of his life._

* * *

 

But he had been wrong. He wasn’t anxiety anymore; he was Virgil. He had become a real part of the group. Virgil wasn’t the villain anymore—that role had been shifted to Deceit, the snaky bastard. It felt good to finally be accepted.

Virgil often though back to Accepting Anxiety. He had felt awful afterwards, but he knew that his worries were all for naught. Sure, at the time, Roman was still kind of an asshole, but they  _all_  had room to grow. And grow they did.

The stairs creaked as he made his way down into the commons. He wished that Roman had constructed a more modern home for the mind palace to be in, but the stupid prince insisted on it being just like Thomas’ childhood home—squeaky stairs and all. Virgil had wanted to make a quiet entrance—well, he really had just been planning on snooping on whatever everyone else was up to so he could prepare for some sort of celebration—but the fucking stairs ruined it. Something smashed in the kitchen, followed soon My the clattering of some utensils. Virgil rushed down to assess the situation.

Patton and Roman were in the middle of the kitchen, covered in some sort of batter, with pieces of a glass bowl strewn in the floor around them. There were spoons, rubber spatulas, cake tins, muffin tins, cupcake liners, and so many other things littered about. Both sides had—bless their stupid souls—actual shoes on, and neither seemed injured; however, their faces told an entirely different story.

Roman broke first. “Virgil! Hey! How are you?”

“I’m... fine? What the hell were you guys doing?”

“Uhhhh...”

Patton interjected. “We we’re making some pancakes for breakfast!”

“At two in the afternoon?”

“Late start?”

Virgil gave him a Look. “Uh huh. This doesn’t pertain in any way, shape, or form to my name day?”

“Nope!” the two other sides yelled in tandem. Virgil just shot them another Look, but he didn’t comment on their obvious lying. He nodded at each of them and sunk out to his room.

* * *

 

“Happy name reveal, Virgil!!!” The three sides yelled, holding out a small cake to him. They had accosted his bedroom door and forced their way inside. Virgil would have been upset if he hadn’t expected it already.

“Thank you.” He glanced at Deceit, who was standing in the doorway, watching over the festivities. “You too. You may be an asshole, but you’re still part of the family.”

The five sides celebrated for a little bit before settling down to watch Black Cauldron on VHS (Roman insisted that they had to watch the VHS, or he was going to turn them all into toads). It was... nice. A lot had changed over the year, but it was good change. Virgil had a family, and that was, honestly, good enough.


End file.
